


Diane loves her fucking wife and loves fucking her wife

by ArrowToTheHead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Oral Sex, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowToTheHead/pseuds/ArrowToTheHead
Summary: Diane gives Reagan a blowy J that's it.





	Diane loves her fucking wife and loves fucking her wife

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with a friend about these girls and Michelangelo went ham in my brain. I migjt add more but I make no promises on when or if I do.

It didn't make her feel bad this time. Looking down and seeing Diane, mouth full gently licking and sucking on her cock Diane looked up and smiled at her as Reagan ran a gentle hand through her hair clutching it gently. Her head rolled back and she closed her eyes, sucking in a sharp breath as her grip in Diane's blonde hair tightens she reached a hand up to her own and smoothed it down a bit.

"Diane....." Reagan breathed out her voice hoarse but still gentle. It's gotten higher lately, not much but it's noticeable. Diane loves to point it out and see her smile. She exclusively can make her smile so much.

Diane looks up at her wife, she loved to say that to her over and over again until her cheeks went pink. "....Reggy." She drawls drool dripping from the side of her mouth. A hand is ghosted onto Reagan's abdomen and gently strokes the muscles of her stomach, they aren't as prominent now but she can still see the outline of her abbs. "Are you okay? I can stop if you want."

Reagan looks back down taking in the whole image of Diane beneath her. She thought this was her most beautiful. When no walls were put up and she was sure there were no acts just Diane being herself. Being the woman that Reagan fell in love with almost twenty years ago and who accepted the biggest change in her life like it was just a new shirt. "I'm fine...It feels good 's all. I like when you do this...you're really good at it."

Diane smiles, that's the answer she wanted the one where her wife is happy. She hates when she hurts her even if every time isn't even her fault. She can't help that when Reagan looks at herself she grimaces but she can help her feel better after. Now is a time she only wants her to feel good. 

She goes back to work, her hand trailing down Reagan's stomach before it's back pumping her dick. She takes the rest in her mouth sucking roughly and moaning around the obstruction in her mouth.

Reagan grits her teeth and pulls harder on Diane's hair making her gasp. "Diane..I love you." She strokes her hair while her hips buck lightly out of her control. "Diane...." She whispers her voice scratchy and barely audible. "Diane I'm close."

Diane hears this warning but doesn't listen, instead opting to suck harder and pump her hand faster. She takes her cock out of her mouth for a moment and licks it from base to tip. "Do it Reggy. I want you to cum on me." She whines, making eye contact as she takes her mouth back to work.

Hearing Diane say that only makes her more pent up, her stomach coiling like a live wire. She bucks her hips again on purpose this time, needing the extra movement and friction as she drew closer. "I'm gonna...." Reagan grits her teeth and pulls roughly on Diane's hair unable to even finish warning her before she finishes, groaning as hot white cum pumps into Diane's mouth.

She chokes a bit as Reagan thrusts into her mouth and cums down her throat but she likes it. Diane works her hand around her cock for a moment longer as she takes it out of her mouth, sticking out her tongue before she swallows to show the liquid in her mouth. 

"I love you Reggy." She purrs standing up and draping her arms around her shpulders, she can barely reach them but she tries. Diane peppers kisses across every part of her wife she can reach and pulls her down to kiss what she can't reach normally. Smooching her gently on the lips and smiling as their faces are pressed together. She could stand like this forever if Reagan would let her. As long as she's with her she's happy.


End file.
